Destiel AU - À deux contre le monde
by Sandka
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont deux tueurs à gages faisant partie de la Confrérie Noire. Mais un jour, tout bascule et les voilà en fuite. Arriveront-ils à survivre à deux contre le monde entier? Recherchés par la police et leurs anciens alliés, ils ne peuvent compter sur personne hormis l'un sur l'autre. Une situation pareille force de toute évidence au rapprochement...
1. Chapitre 1: An Honest Mistake

**Destiel (AU) – À deux contre le monde**

Chapitre 1

Dean Winchester exerçait un métier peu commun et recommandable. Il se faisait payer pour éliminer définitivement des humains: un tueur à gages. Les cibles qu'on lui donnait n'était jamais plus importantes que des patrons de toutes petites entreprises. Il n'aimait pas ce travail et chaque jour, il rêvait d'en changer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa femme, Elyse, ne travaillait pas. Ils étaient un petit couple heureux, sans enfants, mais extrêmement pauvre.

Lui et son frère, Sam, avaient appris à tirer très tôt puisque leur père était chasseur. Ils vivaient reclus quelque peu à l'extérieur de la ville; plus court pour se rendre dans la forêt.

Il n'était pas tout seul. Il faisait partie de la Confrérie Noire. Un « petit » groupe de personnes comme lui. C'était plus facile pour les clients de les contacter et plus facile pour eux de recevoir des contrats.

Tous les membres de la Confrérie étaient des spécimens rares et étranges:

Dean, il se trouvait normal mais les autres le pensaient fou de s'être marié. Lorsqu'il ne "travaillait" pas, il aimait gratter quelques notes sur sa guitare même si le son que celle-ci produisait ne ressemblait à rien.

Vex, une jeune fille atteignant la vingtaine. Elle avait mal commencé sa vie celle-là. Mais elle semblait apprécier ce "travail". On la surnommait de temps en temps "p'tit ninja" car elle en était digne. Elle était si discrète que même les membres de la Confrérie ne la remarquaient pas dans l'ombre. Lorsque le client lui laissait le choix de la façon dont la cible devait être tuée, elle aimait en éliminer quelques uns à la dague comme dans ces jeux vidéo d'assassins. Elle recevait de belles primes pour ces coups de théâtre qui étaient de temps à autre mentionnés dans les journaux.

Alec et Jacob, deux de ces durs à cuirs qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils ne se rendaient au sanctuaire de la Confrérie que pour prendre leurs contrats.

Estelle, la plus ancienne de la Confrérie. Elle gérait les contrats et les clients. Elle ne tuait plus beaucoup. Il lui arrivait une ou deux fois par an de prendre un contrat mais pas plus. Elle se chargeait maintenant de la sécurité de la Confrérie et de trouver des contrats. C'était sans doute une des personnes les moins étranges dans cette bande d'assassins, bien qu'elle commençât souvent à se parler à elle même et de façon agressive.

Steven, Lizbeth et Liam, trois frères et sœur passant la plupart de leur temps dans le sanctuaire. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas d'autre foyer. Eux, contrairement aux autres, étaient bavards, beaucoup trop aux yeux de tous. Ils avaient tendance à parler pour ne rien dire. Lizbeth commençait tout doucement à sombrer dans la folie mais elle restait bizarrement très efficace dans le travail.

Roxana, une orpheline de 15 ans recueillie par Estelle. Cette petite avait beaucoup de talent et un avenir prometteur au sein de la Confrérie. Elle se servait de son jeune âge pour plus facilement éliminer ses cibles. Elle avait cependant une étrange tendance à rire après avoir assassiné un pauvre humain.

Mercer, le seul à paraître normal et en bonne santé mentale (à l'exception d'Alec et de Jacob). Il n'était pas pour autant prêt à tisser des liens avec les membres de la Confrérie pour autant, on ne sait jamais qu'il y en ait un qui se fasse... attraper...

Et enfin, Castiel. Personne ne se souvenait de comment il était arrivé là, hormis Dean car c'était lui qui l'avait recruté. Castiel travaillait seul auparavant mais un jour où celui-ci avait manqué de se faire coffrer par les flics, Dean lui était héroïquement venu en aide. Il l'avait ensuite intégré à la Confrérie. Castiel était quelqu'un de discret. Il avait toute sa tête et était très doué dans le meurtre mais il s'était créé un monde pour échapper à celui dans lequel il vivait et qu'il haïssait tant. A côté du travail, il était un artiste, il peignait dessinait et il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'écrire. Jamais il n'avait vendu ni même montré au public une de ses œuvres malgré les nombreuses insistances de Dean qui trouvait que Castiel avait un immense talent. Il lui arrivait de s'évader dans son monde imaginaire et de ne plus revenir avant de longues heures. Dieu sait ce qu'il y faisait. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il prenait des drogues mais ce n'était pas le cas. Castiel avait seulement une imagination et un esprit extrêmement xxx et développés.

Elyse était bien évidemment au courant de la "carrière" de son mari. Lorsqu'il rentrait avec de l'argent, elle savait bien évidemment d'où cela venait mais ne posait pas de questions. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si son époux venait d'assassiner la voisine d'en face, le gérant du magasin où elle faisait ses courses ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse. Elle aimait Dean et était persuadé qu'il l'aimait aussi. Si seulement elle savait se qui se tramait dans la tête de son mari...

Ce jour là, vers 16h, Dean se dirigea vers le sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire. Le matin, il s'était réveillé en sueur à cause d'un rêve qu'il avait fait. Heureusement qu'Elyse était hors de la maison à cet instant là. Ce rêve l'avait perturbé toute la journée et rien qu'à y repenser, il avait des frissons. Cela le concernait lui, Castiel et un...

Oh mon dieu, il devait absolument arrêter d'y penser. D'autant plus qu'il approchait du sanctuaire et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Castiel y soit présent.

Il souleva le petit boîtier à côté de la porte et tapa rapidement le mot de passe pour entrer: Silence. Il poussa le battant de la porte et s'avança dans le couloir qui menait à la salle principale. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut les différentes pièces du sanctuaire. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Pas même les trois SDF.

Dean passa alors devant le bureau d'Estelle. Il revint sur ses pas et vérifia que celui-ci était bel et bien désert et s'avança.

Sur la table au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient toutes sortes de bricoles inintéressantes. Il remarqua alors un petit papier mal replié à côté d'une pile de bouquins. Il saisit la note très légèrement et la déplia. C'était un contrat:

Judith Vander Castafolte.

Une adresse ainsi qu'un numéro était indiqués. Il pourrait peut-être s'en charger et contacter lui-même le client? C'était risqué mais il avait absolument besoin d'argent pour payer la facture du mois.

Il se dirigea vers son propre bureau et s'assit derrière son vieil ordinateur. Il commença ses recherches et vers 22h, il sortit du sanctuaire, des informations sur la cibles et un plan infaillible en tête.

Il arriva sur place dans les environs de 23h. La rue était peu habitée et les maisons étaient forts écartées. Pas de témoins. Cette affaire serait vite réglée. Il entra dans la maison par la fenêtre du dessus. Il examina rapidement la pièce du coin de l'œil. Elle était vide. Il s'accroupit par réflexe et avança lentement vers le couloir. À peine eut-il dépassé la porte qu'il reçut un violent coup à la tête. Il perdit rapidement connaissance et s'écroula.

Dean cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir difficilement. Un néon accroché au plafond l'éclairait beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Il roula sur le côté en poussant un léger gémissement. Il s'assit et passa soucieusement sa main derrière sa tête. Il ne saignait étrangement pas, mais il aurait certainement une énorme bosse. Il grimaça avant d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Et merde ! Fut sa première réaction.

Devant lui se dressaient des barreaux et derrière ceux-ci, un garde habillé en policier surveillait ce qui ressemblait tout bonnement à sa cellule.

On lui avait tendu un piège. On lui avait tendu un PUTAIN de piège. Il se souvint alors que personne ne se trouvait dans le sanctuaire à son arrivée. Était-ce eux ? L'avaient-ils vraiment dénoncé ? Mais pourquoi donc auraient-ils fait un truc pareil ? C'était complètement stupide puisqu'ils seraient suspectés eux aussi.

Il ne trouva pas d'explication rationnelle à cela et abandonna l'idée de comprendre. Il pensa à tous les ennuis qui allaient suivre. Il pensa à Elyse mais surtout – et involontairement – il pensait à Castiel. À tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il allait se retrouver en taule, sans lui, sans personne. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été arrêté mais toute la Confrérie avait été coffrée, ce qui était pire.

Il se releva et peina à rester debout. Il s'accrocha des deux mains aux barreaux. Le garde tourna légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Dean lui rendit un grand sourire pour tenter de l'énerver.

- Jouer au malin te sert à rien, on t'a finalement eu fils de pute.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se recula. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi « finalement » ? Il n'avait jamais laissé aucun indice ? Décidément il ne comprenait rien du tout.

Il lâcha les barreaux et se reclut au fond de sa cellule en s'asseyant sur le banc. Il patienta là pendant des heures, qui lui semblèrent des jours. On vint lui servir deux fois à manger. Pourquoi poirotait-il là aussi longtemps ? A nouveau, une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Soudain, le garde tomba sans un bruit à terre, visiblement mort à en juger à l'abondance de sang au sol. Dean fixa d'abord le cadavre de l'homme avec joie, il méritait bien de crever ce gros emmerdeur. Mais la seconde d'après, il leva les yeux au dessus du corps pour découvrir la personne qui avait commis cet acte. Il n'était certainement pas du côté de la police, alors avec un peu de chance, il serait du sien.

Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Castiel entre les barreaux qui lui fit un mince sourire. Il était là. il était venu.

- Tu m'a sauvé la première fois, à moi de te rendre la pareille.


	2. Chapitre 2: Run and Hide

**Destiel AU – À deux contre le monde**

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à faire une review ;) (Écrit sur Green Day & U2 - The Saints Are Coming)**

Chapitre 2

Castiel contempla Dean durant cinq secondes, si content de le voir sain et sauf. Il se reprit immédiatement. Il fallait faire vite. Il devait sortir Dean de là.

Il fourra la lame pleine de sang avec laquelle il venait d'éliminer le garde dans sa ceinture après l'avoir rapidement essuyée sur son tee-shirt. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'on ne lui ai pas pris ses crochets. Que ferait-il sans ses précieux crochets ?!

Il s'accroupit et ouvrit la cellule en moins de dix secondes. D'un geste non commandé, il accrocha le bras de Dean qui s'était rapproché dès son arrivée.

Castiel ressortit son couteau étrangement long – il appréciait les meurtres à la lame et était donc extrêmement doué au maniement de celles-ci. Il confia à Dean un tout petit revolver qu'il avait bien caché (ainsi que sa lame) lors de son arrestation et que les policiers n'avaient pas vu parmi les nombreuses armes qu'il portait sur lui.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir à droite et ils aperçurent, à leur grand bonheur, une porte au bout de celui-ci.

Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne se trouvait dans les deux pièces dont les portes donnaient sur le couloir. Étrange qu'il n'y ait personne dans un commissariat de police. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'heure. Mais n'ayant vu aucune fenêtre, ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'il en était. Ils piquèrent alors un sprint vers la sortie, Dean le premier, Castiel sur ses talons.

On entendit soudain un coup de feu puis un cri. Dean se retourna brusquement prêt à tirer sur ce qui devait être un policier venant de débarquer. Il avait vu juste. Il visa la tête de celui-ci et appuya durement sur la détente. La balle atteignit le milieu de son front. Dean s'assura que plus aucun flic n'était dans les parages pour s'attarder sur Castiel. Il étouffa un cri d'effroi. Il était à moitié assis, à moitié couché au sol. Il avait ramené une main derrière son épaule gauche et du sang coulaient entre ses doigts. Sa figure était déformée par une grimace de douleur.

- Non... non non non, fit Dean en se lançant sur Castiel.

Il le releva et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Eh ! Eh Cas ! Reste avec moi ! Dit-il en voyant les yeux de Castiel se fermer tout doucement.

- Et merde. Cas, reste avec moi sinon je te jure que...

- C'est bon Dean, il faut juste... pas traîner, répondit l'autre entre ses dents pour limiter la douleur.

Il se releva tant bien que mal grâce à Dean. Il pouvait marcher sans difficultés puisque seule son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal. Il maintint sa main sur sa blessure et Dean acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au commissariat pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

Ils mirent moins de dix minutes à trouver une maison abandonnée. Il faisait noir et aucun signe de lumière ni à l'Est ni à l'Ouest. Ils devaient être en plein milieu de la nuit.

Dean tenta de défoncer la porte à coup de pieds et d'épaules, sans succès. Cependant il ne voulait pas voir Castiel souffrir en essayant de crocheter la serrure. Il prit alors les crochets dans les poches de celui-ci et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte.

Castiel posa sa main sur celles de Dean qui s'apprêtait à insérer les crochets dans la serrure.

- Je vais faire, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Dean.

- J'te laisse pas faire ça dans l'état où t...

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir :

- Dean...

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment crocheter une serrure et il se sentait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Comment pouvait-il être un assassin et ne pas savoir se servir de crochets ?

Castiel, malgré le mal de plus en plus imposant qu'il ressentait parvint à déverrouiller la porte. Dean entra le premier, contrôla rapidement l'endroit et ressortit pour diriger Castiel à l'intérieur. Le blessé n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour marcher et Dean le savait pertinemment mais il se sentait obliger de prendre soin de lui.

La maison était meublée. De vieux meubles usés mais meublée tout de même. C'était mieux que rien. L'électricité ne fonctionnait à l'évidence pas mais Dean fut tout de même déçu. Il allait devoir soigner Castiel sans lumière.

Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé dont le tissus était recouvert de poussière et déchirée par endroits.

Castiel enleva sa veste de sa main droite et la lança à terre. En revanche, il dut se faire aider par Dean pour retirer son tee-shirt. Celui-ci partit alors à la recherche d'une trousse de premiers soins dans la maison . Il commença à monter les escaliers, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Castiel, et posa accidentellement ses yeux sur le torse de celui-ci. Une fois à l'étage, il dénicha une boite dans laquelle se trouvaient du désinfectant, des des bandages, des mouchoirs et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner Castiel.

Il soupira de contentement. Il avait redouté que les anciens propriétaires de la maison eurent tout emmené avec eux.

Il descendit à toute allure et s'approcha de Castiel. Sur la table dont le bois commençait fortement à se dégrader était posé une bougie allumée et un briquet. Dean sourit en montrant ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Il s'approcha de Castiel et celui-ci se tourna – bien que difficilement – pour exposer son épaule à la lumière de la bougie. Dean s'assit à côté de lui et déposa le désinfectant ainsi que ses autres « outils » sur la table abîmée. Il regarda d'abord la plaie, l'analysant du regard. Par chance, la veste rembourrée de Castiel avait amorti beaucoup de l'impact. La balle n'était vraiment pas enfoncée très loin, elle était simplement entre deux os, voilà pourquoi Castiel avait si mal.

Dean se mit en tête de la retirer sans attendre. Il approcha ses doigts de la blessure et se dit soudain qu'il faudrait peut-être que Castiel soit distrait pendant cet instant. Il était à court d'idée et Castiel allait bientôt lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour lui retirer cette fichue balle.

Sans réfléchir, Dean glissa son autre main le long du bras droit de Castiel. Au contact de leur peau, Dean reçut un léger frisson mais il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Il apposa un baiser sur le haut de l'omoplate de Castiel non blessée. Celui-ci sembla relever la tête pour... ? Dean ne réfléchit pas plus et la seconde d'après, il arracha violemment la balle.

Castiel retint un cri et contracta sa mâchoire. L'idée – qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une – de Dean avait visiblement fonctionné, Castiel ne s'y était pas attendu.

Dean saisit rapidement un mouchoir et le plaqua sur la plaie. Il attendit quelques dix secondes pour constater si le saignement était important ou non. Le mouchoir était imbibé de sang. Il répéta l'opération trois fois avant d'appliquer le désinfectant et de fixer un bandage. Castiel devrait tenir quelques heures ainsi.

Lorsque celui-ci sentit que Dean avait fini de le soigner, il se retourna vers lui. Il planta ses yeux saphir dans le sien et le regarda avec insistance. Dean, sentant son pouls s'accélérer tenta un échappatoire en rendant son tee-shirt à Castiel.

Celui-ci le remit non sans difficultés et, après cinq secondes qui parurent des minutes à Dean, se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- On est vraiment dans la merde, annonça Castiel en se tournant vers lui.

Dean haussa les sourcils en même temps qu'il cligna des yeux :

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Y'avait qui d'autre ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu t'es fais prendre, expliqua Dean, où sont les autres ? Quand je suis arrivé au sanctuaire, il n'y avait personne, pas même Estelle.

Castiel exprima son incompréhension par une grimace, il n'était visiblement pas au courant.

- Comment ça, personne ?

- Tu n'étais pas avec eux ? Demanda Dean qui en était pourtant persuadé.

- Non. Ce matin, on a reçu une dizaine de contrats. J'ai pris le premier qui m'est tombé sous la main et quand je suis arrivé, les flics m'attendaient.

- Pareil, répondit Dean, mais il n'y avait plus qu'un seul contrat. Où sont passés les autres ? Tu es sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas au commissariat ?

- Non, j'ai vérifié toutes les cellules. Ils ne se sont pas fait coffrer. Peut-être que...

Dean l'interrompit :

- Peut-être qu'ils ont appris que tu t'étais fait prendre...

- Possible, mais alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus ? Demanda Castiel qui se posait de plus en plus de questions.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont sans doute peur et ils se cachent.

- Ou alors ils nous ont lâchés, dit Castiel en levant ses yeux brillants vers Dean.

Cette éventualité glaça le sang de ce dernier. Il y avait bien évidemment déjà songé mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le cas. Car si leurs confrères les avaient réellement abandonnés, ils ne reviendraient jamais vers eux. Dean et Castiel savaient comment cela se passait. Lorsque la Confrérie délaissait un membre, celui-ci finissait toujours mal. Ils repensèrent à un ancien confrère qui s'était fait attraper il y a plus de dix ans, celui-ci était en prison depuis et n'en sortirait que pour rejoindre sa tombe.

Dean secoua la tête. Hors de questions que lui et Castiel finissent ainsi. Ils allaient fuir. Ils étaient suffisamment malins pour passer inaperçus. À deux, ils allaient réussir car il _fallait_ qu'ils réussissent.


	3. Chapitre 3: Night Of The Hunter

**Destiel AU - À deux contre le monde**

**Voici le chapitre 3! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent la fanfiction! N'hésitez pas à faire une review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça motive! (Écrit sur The National - Bloodbuzz Ohio)**

**Bon, je viens de remarquer que dans le chapitre 1, je décris l'esprit de Castiel extrêmement "xxx et développé". Je comptais mettre un adjectif à la place de ce "xxx" et l'imbécile que je suis a oublié de le remplacer. (Vous avez le droit de m'applaudir)**

** Chapitre 3 - **

Dean, s'asseyant sur le canapé, se senti soudain sombrer. Il était si fatigué qu'il avait grande difficulté à garder ses paupières ouvertes. Sa sieste en cellule ne l'avait visiblement pas reposé du tout. Il bailla et passa sa main devant sa figure. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui était encore en train de fixer l'extérieur.

- Cas? Fit Dean, surpris lui-même par le surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Castiel ne répondit pas et semblait tout à fait impassible à l'appel de Dean. Ce dernier dû se répéter avant que Castiel ne sorte de sa rêverie.

- Oui? Répondit-il alors le plus normalement du monde.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il savait Castiel du genre absent mais il trouva étrange que celui-ci en vienne à être insensible aux sons qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, cela l'intrigua d'avantage.

Dean et Castiel se connaissaient mais pas au point d'être amis. Dean s'était à plusieurs reprises demandé si Castiel avait seulement des amis, mais il s'était à chaque fois rappelé que son propre cercle social n'était pas très étendu non plus.

Castiel n'était pas bavard et rares étaient les fois où Dean et lui avaient discuté plus de cinq minutes sans interruptions. Castiel restait tout de même un homme intéressant mais Dean n'était pas dupe, Castiel n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et il n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop renfermé et qu'il ne correspondait pas du tout au genre de types dont les femmes raffolaient. À moins que ce soit lui qui avait refusé d'avoir dans une quelconque histoire? Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, cela attristait Dean car un homme tel que Castiel méritait d'être aimé. Cela le mettait en colère. Le monde était si impitoyable et injuste. Pourquoi un artiste plein de talent devait être tueur à gages alors que des connards qui ne foutaient rien de leurs journées gagnaient des millions de plus que lui?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis crever, j'vais dormir un coup, annonça Dean en observant Castiel dont les yeux brillaient à la lumière presque inexistante de la bougie.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'autre avant de se détourner et de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur.

Dean observa Castiel un instant, profitant du fait qu'il fût retourné pour l'examiner du regard. Il glissa ses yeux sur ses épaules, ses bras, son dos... Il n'osa même pas s'attarder sur la partie du corps de Castiel qui suivait, de crainte qu'il ne pût se contenir par après.

- Tu vas rester debout? Demanda Dean pour se distraire lui-même.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel réagit immédiatement.

- On ne peut pas dormir tous les deux, c'est trop risqué. J'attendrai que tu te sois reposé.

En effet, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être assoupis au même moment si les flics les retrouvaient et débarquaient.

- Viens au moins t'asseoir, tenta Dean après s'être allongé dans le canapé, les jambes repliées pour laisser de la place à Castiel, tu peux toujours guetter le danger d'ici.

Un sourire honnête se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel et, prenant cette proposition pour une marque d'amitié, rejoignit Dean.

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Castiel n'était pas superstitieux mais il devait avouer qu'en cet instant, le destin semblait étrangement contre eux. Mais avant de confirmer ses dires, ils devaient tout d'abord retrouver les autres membres de la Confrérie. Seuls eux pourraient leur apporter d'éventuelles réponses. Avec un peu de chance, ils se trouveraient au sanctuaire le lendemain et leur absence n'était qu'un malentendu. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Il s'assit sur le canapé contre les jambes repliées de Dean. Il étendit ses propres jambes sur la petite table et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme allongé à côté de lui. Dean avait les yeux fermés et pianotait de ses doigts sur son ventre.

Dean, sentant le regard insistant de Castiel sur lui, rouvrit les paupières.

- Quoi? Fit-il.

- Que vas-tu faire? Demanda Castiel sans quitter Dean de ses yeux brillants.

- Comment ça?

- Elyse, dit simplement Castiel sans plus donner de détails.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire. Dean se releva subitement. Il l'avait complètement oublié et se maudit pour cela. Comment avait-il pu oublié sa propre femme? Qu'allait-il faire? Les policiers étaient certainement déjà à son domicile en train de l'interroger.

- MERDE! Cria-t-il presque.

Si il y retournait et que les flics étaient présents, ils le re-coffraient pour sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme.C'était sa femme, nom de Dieu!

- Il faut aller la chercher, déclara Dean toujours assis face à Castiel.

Il tenta de se lever mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Pas maintenant, Dean. À l'heure qu'il est, tu peux être certain qu'ils y seront. Demain. Demain, on y va.

Dean se rassit, la mâchoire crispée. Il respira lentement afin de se calmer. Que risquait-elle après tout? Elle était intelligente. Elle savait que si Dean s'était fait attrapé, il était trop tard pour lui, mais elle avait encore une chance en prétendant ne rien savoir sur le "travail" de son mari.

- Ok... Souffla Dean en se recouchant lentement.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se convainquit de penser à autre chose. Il finit par s'endormir en s'imaginant chasser avec son père et Sam car, de ce temps là, il se sentait heureux et à sa place.

Castiel, quelques minutes après que Dean se soit endormi, se leva et commença à patrouiller dans la maison à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation.

Il traversa les différentes pièces, passant ses doigts sur les meubles recouverts de poussière. Dans la cuisine, il trouva quelques aliments et préféra, à juste titre, les laisser à leur place.

Il entra dans le bureau ,observa les murs cachés derrière de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres, puis en sortit quelques uns et les feuilleta avec plus ou moins d'intérêt en fonction du sujet évoqué.

Sur la table de bureau qui était, elle, étrangement en bon état, était posées toutes sortes de bibelots, comme si le propriétaire avait laissé toutes ses affaires et était parti sans rien emporter. Castiel remarqua un cahier sous toutes les bricoles. Il l'ouvrit et constata que seules quelques lignes y étaient écrites. Il prit un portemine qui traînait juste à côté et revint vers le salon.

Dean était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ce qui n'enleva rien à son charme, bien au contraire.

Castiel reprit place sur le canapé et entreprit de dessiner quelque chose. Il n'eut aucune inspiration venant de son monde imaginaire, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il commença alors à scruter la pièce, essayant de trouver un élément intéressant qu'il pourrait reproduire. Il s'arrêta alors sur le visage assoupi de Dean qui ferait un bon modèle. Il plissa des yeux, leva son portemine et esquissa quelques mouvements dans l'air avec celui-ci. Il le posa ensuite sur le papier légèrement grainé et débuta son croquis.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, la maison était éclairée par les rayons de lumière du matin. Il était toujours là, ce qui signifiait que la police ne les avait pas retrouvés.

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage et se releva. Castiel, qui s'était endormi, prenait appui sur ses jambes repliées. Il remarqua un cahier sur ses cuisses. Il le saisit et lorsqu'il se reconnut sur le dessin, il fronça les sourcils mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il observa plus intensément l'œuvre et se dit que, décidément, Castiel était extrêmement doué. Ceci dit, sa situation était des plus troublantes, il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, le portrait pourrait prendre vie.

Castiel se réveilla quelques instants après. Il se redressa, quittant les genoux de Dean contre lesquels il s'était maladroitement laissé aller. Il constata que Dean s'amusait à détailler le portrait.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Demanda-t-il en voyant ses yeux se plisser puis s'agrandir et tourner le dessin dans tous les sens.

- Hum... fit Dean qui continuait de l'examiner minutieusement.

- J'ai vraiment cette tête là quand je dors? Lança-t-il en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Il sourit et Castiel laissa échapper un rire. Ce dernier déchira la page du cahier et la tendit à Dean:

- Cadeau, dit-il simplement.

Dean le remercia, se leva et glissa le dessin plié en deux dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Ce n'était pas tout ça mais ils avaient encore toujours la police à leur trousse, une femme à rejoindre et une Confrérie à retrouver. Ils sortirent de la maison après avoir récupéré leurs quelques affaires. Ils restaient néanmoins sur leurs gardes, pas question de se faire attraper à nouveau.

Ils achetèrent un petit déjeuner en chemin avec le peu d'argent qui leur restait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de sa maison, Dean se faisait plus de soucis. Comment Elyse allait-elle réagir? Allait-elle le repousser? Devrait-il partir sans elle? C'était sans doute le mieux si il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Oui... Il allait faire ça. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour risquer de la faire aller en prison.

Vers midi, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Dean. Il sonna, la boule au ventre. Il attendit un instant avant de remarquer que la porte était entrouverte. Il lança un regard inquiet à Castiel qui fronça les sourcils.

Ils entrèrent, l'arme sortie. Ils parcoururent la maison avant de trouver le corps éventré d'Elyse étendu sur son lit, une petite amulette posée à côté, représentant la Confrérie Noire.


	4. Chapitre 4: A Song to Say Goodbye

**Destiel AU - À deux contre le monde**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ça fait super plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plaît aux lecteurs!(Écrit sur Editors - You don't know love)**

** Chapitre 4**

Dean resta un instant sans bouger. Il fixait le corps inerte de sa femme. Il reprit soudain conscience et il se jeta sur elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Elyse! ELYSE! Hurla-t-il en la secouant.

Cependant, il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il tambourina violemment sur le lit pour exprimer sa colère. Il s'effondra au sol, la tête plongée dans le cou de sa femme.

C'est à cet instant que Castiel entra dans la pièce, alerté par les cris de Dean. Il resta loin de lui car il savait que tenter quoi que ce soit aurait été vain.

Après environ une minute, Dean releva la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Je vais les tuer! Putain Cas, je te jure que je vais les tuer, promit-il ayant aperçu l'amulette de la Confrérie.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Ces mots, Dean ne le pensaient pas, ils étaient simplement sortis de sa bouche sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère. Dean n'était pas stupide, loin de là, il savait très bien que, si la Confrérie Noire les avaient exclus, il était inutile de se confronter à eux, car ils perdraient, c'était certain. Mieux valait fuir.

- Pourquoi? Demanda alors Dean, déjà moins énervé, à l'adresse de Castiel.

- Pourquoi, Cas? Reprit-il en renfonçant son visage dans le cou d'Elyse.

- Je ne sais pas Dean, répondit Castiel toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il sortit de la pièce pour laisser quelques minutes à Dean et se rendit dans le salon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Pourquoi la Confrérie Noire avait-elle décidé de faire du mal à Dean? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Et puis pourquoi leur montrer l'amulette? Qu'est-ce qui les avait poussé à agir ainsi? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes! Il devait y avoir autre chose! Il _fallait_ qu'il y ait autre chose!

Dean observa le visage d'Elyse qu'il ne verrait plus jamais s'animer, son petit nez qu'il ne verrait plus jamais se retrousser lorsqu'elle riait, sa bouche qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sourire et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser.

Il déposa alors un tout léger baiser sur ses lèvres, un dernier baiser pour lui dire adieu. Il sortit difficilement de la pièce, ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser là.

Il rejoignit Castiel après avoir essuyé ses nombreuses larmes. Dean lui était reconnaissant de garder le silence. Castiel avait cette qualité, bien qu'étrange pour un personnage comme lui, il comprenait les humains mieux que quiconque.

Dean resta quelques instant en bas de l'escalier, la tête baissée. Il releva alors les yeux vers Castiel qui l'observait sans mettre plus d'insistance dans on regard que nécessaire.

- Je suppose qu'on peut exclure l'idée de les retrouver, annonça Dean avant d'émettre un petit rire étouffé pour avoir bonne allure.

- Dean, on doit s'en aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, dit simplement Castiel

Dean le foudroya du regard, les mains tremblantes. Il allait lui vociférer que sa femme était morte et qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse mais il s'abstint. Cela ne servirait à rien de crier ainsi sur Castiel et il ne le méritait pas. C'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour Elyse et rester ici à la regarder n'y changerait rien. Elle aurait certainement voulu qu'il sauve sa peau, qu'il ne se soit pas échappé pour rien...Que Cas ne l'ait pas secouru pour rien.

Il fit demi-tour et remonta dans la chambre, sous le regard surpris de Castiel. Ce dernier finit par le suivre et lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, deux grands sacs étaient déjà posés sur le lit, à côté du corps d'Elyse. Dean fourrait au hasard des vêtements dans les deux sacs.

- Tu as raison, y'a plus qu'une chose à faire... déclara-t-il, finissant de remplir les sacs.

- Fuir, termina-t-il en levant des yeux légèrement brouillés par les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de recommencer à couler.

Il passa rapidement devant Castiel, un bagage dans chaque main. Il dévala les escaliers, les déposa dans l'entrer et courut, succédé par Castiel dans le bureau. Il prit ce qui lui restait à lui et à Elyse comme économies et les tendit à Castiel qui alla les ranger dans leurs sacs.

Dean ouvrit ensuite un grand tiroir caché par une armoire. À l'intérieur se trouvaient armes à feu, recharges, couteaux, bref, tout l'attirail du tueur à gages, voir même pour certains éléments, assassin.

Dean ne l'avait jamais avoué car Elyse l'aurait pris pour un psychopathe mais dans le fond, il aimait cela. Il était doué dans le meurtre et c'était pour cela qu'il l'appréciait. Par moment, ça lui rappelait même le temps où il chassait avec Sam et son père. Oui... En réalité c'était surtout pour ça qu'il aimait tuer... Se souvenir.

Sam était mort quelques années auparavant. Dean avait arrêté de compter combien. Ou plutôt, il avait voulu arrêter de compter. En vérité, il savait exactement depuis combien de temps son frère avait perdu la vie. Quatre ans et presque six mois. Mais le plus triste, c'était que le jour précédant sa mort, Sam avait enfin réussi.

Il avait fait partie, comme Dean, de la Confrérie Noire, mais avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain. Il avait tout essayé pour que Dean agisse de la même manière, mais ce dernier avait à chaque fois refusé, avançant comme argument qu'il n'était bon qu'à cela. Tuer. Et il avait tristement raison.

Cependant Sam avait réussi. Oui, le jour précédent sa mort, il avait réussi. Dean avait décidé de le suivre, de tout arrêter, de quitter la Confrérie Noire.

Sam avait été assassiné, le meurtre n'avait pas été résolu et naturellement, cela avait changé la donne. Dean n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il ne l'avait pas fait car il ne pouvait pas. Sam et lui étaient censés partir à deux et tout recommencer à zéro. Sans Sam, impossible de s'en aller. Il était donc resté dans la Confrérie Noire, noyant sa tristesse dans le meurtre et l'alcool.

Dean prit toutes les armes dans le tiroir et les répartit dans les deux sacs. Une fois fait, il ne put s'empêcher de remonter une dernière fois pour voir le visage d'Elyse, il déposa un baiser sur son front et se saisit de l'amulette de la Confrérie Noire, il l'examina un instant et la reposa sur le drap. Autant qu'eux aussi se fassent arrêter!

Dean attrapa un cahier, un crayon et les lança à Castiel avec un petit sourire qui n'effaça pas pour autant la peine sur son visage. Il sortirent et se dirigèrent, après avoir vérifié si la rue était vide, vers l'Impala que Dean avait hérité de son père et qu'il chérissait tant. Ils embarquèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre et montèrent dans la voiture.

Dean fit démarrer le moteur et ils partirent en direction de l'inconnu. Ils s'enfuirent loin de cette ville et de tous ces malheurs pour tenter d'échapper à leur destin. Même si, et ils le savaient, ils ne faisaient que retarder le moment où ils devraient lui faire face.

**Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'avais besoin d'une transition pour le prochain qui ne saurait tarder!**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu!**


	5. Chapitre 5: The Sound of Violence

** Destiel AU - À deux contre le monde**

**Je suis désolée pour ce presque mois d'attente. J'avoue avoir un peu mis de côté cette fic pour en écrire une autre et surtout, j'ai découvert une autre série. Et étant quelqu'un de malheureusement très excessive, j'ai regardé quatre saisons d'un coup... (Je sais, je ne devrais pas)**

**Soit, voici donc le chapitre 5, bonne lecture et merci de me suivre!**

***Whiterun: Nom provenant de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

** Chapitre 5**

Dean et Castiel voyagèrent pendant deux semaines durant lesquelles ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème. Ils avaient, une ou deux fois, vu des avis de recherche les concernant mais personne n'avait semblé les reconnaître.

Dean avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la mort d'Elyse et à ce que cela impliquait. Elyse était la seule personne dont Dean ait jamais été amoureux et il était persuadé qu'elle serait la dernière.

À chaque fois qu'il commençait à se remémorer les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec elle, il se giflait mentalement. C'était la dernière des choses à faire. Il devait avancer, Elyse aurait voulu qu'il avance.

Dean se concentrait alors sur leur situation à lui et Castiel. Ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de la Confrérie Noire depuis leur départ. Aucun signe. Aucun membre aperçu. Aucun meurtre spécifique dans les journaux. Rien. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

...

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite ville du nom de Whiterun*. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils louaient une chambre dans un motel, la réceptionniste leur avait demandé s'ils souhaitaient un lit double ou deux séparés. Dean, habitué à la question, mais ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi chaque fille qu'ils croisaient les pensait ensemble, répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple.

Ils sortirent du petit bâtiment et se rendirent dans un bar afin de terminer la journée par un - voir plusieurs - verre d'alcool.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et commandèrent deux bières. Dean vida la moitié de la sienne d'une traite, espérant faire sortir Elyse de ses pensées. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Castiel qui semblait être en pleine réflexion - ce qui était de plus en plus courant.

Plusieurs fois, et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur, Dean s'était surpris en train d'_admirer_ Castiel. Ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant mais beaucoup moins souvent. Ces images qui se révélaient subitement à lui durant la nuit... Ces rêves qu'il faisait sans le vouloir. Comment osait-il? C'était plus qu'irrespectueux! Vis-à-vis d'Elyse! Vis-à-vis de lui! Vis-à-vis de Castiel! Dean le salissait rien qu'en ayant ces horrible pensées!

Cependant c'était plus fort que lui, là maintenant - comme toutes les autres fois - il était attiré par Castiel. Il le trouvait extrêmement beau. Ses yeux identiques à deux saphirs toujours aussi brillants, ses lèvres pulpeuses se posant sur la bouteille et s'en décollant... Non! Non, non et non! Il devait arrêter avec ces conneries! Il avala cul sec la deuxième moitié de sa bouteille.

Il détourna les yeux, se forçant à considérer autre chose que l'homme à ses côtés qui ne cessait de le tenter involontairement. Il fit le tour du bar du regard et lorsqu'il allait revenir sur sa bière vide, il fit volte-face. Il donna un coup de coude à Castiel pour lui indiquer de regarder au fond de la salle: Vex.

Elle était tranquillement assise seule à une table dos à eux en train de tapoter quelque chose sur le mini clavier de son téléphone portable, un verre rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre posé devant elle. Elle semblait envoyer message sur message, ne cessant en aucun cas la rapide danse de ses doigts.

Castiel la toisa un instant et, sans même consulter Dean, s'avança vers elle. Celui-ci le suivit néanmoins, il n'était pas question de laisser passer une telle occasion. Ils s'assirent simultanément en face de Vex qui, à la vue des deux garçons, stoppa immédiatement le mouvement de ses doigts.

Contre toute attente, elle resta calme. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas surprise, mais qu'elle savait masquer ses émotions mieux que quiconque et rares étaient ceux qui percevaient à travers son jeu. Elle déposa lentement son GSM retourné sur la table et dévisagea un à un Dean et Castiel.

- Vex! S'exclama faussement Dean, Comment vas-tu?

Elle sourit. Son cerveau était incontestablement en train de travailler à une vitesse fulgurante car les doigts de sa main droite s'étaient mis à très légèrement trembler. Castiel avait remarqué ce détail dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait un don pour remarquer ce genre de choses, d'éléments, qui échappaient aux autres.

- Arrête de réfléchir à comment sortir d'ici et dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Castiel sous le regard fier bien que discret de Dean. Ça aussi, il l'avait déjà constaté plusieurs fois, ces coups d'œil furtifs que lui lançait Dean. À l'évidence, ce dernier ignorait que Castiel était si observateur.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-elle froidement.

- Des explications supplémentaires, telles que ... Putain pourquoi vous nous avez vendus aux flics?! S'emporta Dean.

Vex pinça les lèvres et contracta sa main qui tremblait en un poing qu'elle ramena sous la table.

- Vous nous avez bien fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez plus de nous, très poétique le coup de l'amulette, reprit Castiel, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça?

Dean se raidit à la mention de la mort d'Elyse. Il fut soudain pris d'une violente envie de massacrer Vex, ici, en publique, pour que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point il était énervé et à quel point il souffrait. Pourtant, il se retint et attendit patiemment la réponse de Vex qui mit un certain temps à venir.

- Je suis partie. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, pour reprendre votre expression, je suis partie. C'était vraiment la merde vous savez. Bon pour vous expliquer brièvement, un matin, le matin où tu t'es fait arrêté, précisa-t-elle en faisant un vague geste dans la direction de Dean, on a reçu des contrats, onze. Castiel s'est fait chopé mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ça faisait partie du plan. On a simulé de tous en prendre un mais en réalité, tout était calculé pour que vous deux vous fassiez attraper.

Dean et Castiel froncèrent les sourcils, ce que racontait Vex avait de moins en moins de sens.

- On a reçu de l'argent, continua-t-elle. _Beaucoup _d'argent. Pour vous jeter et vous créer des emmerdes. Au plus on vous en causait, au plus on recevait d'argent, c'était ça le deal.

- Quoi? Mais qui vous paie? Demanda immédiatement Dean.

- _Payait_, rectifia Vex. Et je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute Estelle qui a toutes les informations. Nous, on ne nous a rien dit. Sauf que ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les filcs débarqueraient au sanctuaire. Ils ont failli tous nous coffrer. Je me suis enfuie immédiatement sans rien prendre. Mais... j'ai entendu des coups de feu, alors soit ils s'en sont sorti en tuant les flics, soit ... bref vous voyez. J'ai quitté la ville le soir-même. Ce qui est arrivé aux autres, aucune idée. On aurait jamais du accepter, on aurait du se douter que ça finirait mal. On a vraiment été stupides!

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans dire un mot. Tout ça ne les avançait à rien, pire, d'autres questions se formaient dans leurs esprits. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un les auraient-ils payé pour leur créer des ennuis? Pourquoi eux? Et puis qui?

Dean souffla puis s'esclaffa. C'était tellement ironique! Lui qui avait toujours été fasciné par ces films d'action, voilà que sa vie s'était transformé en scénario parfait. Qu'allaient-ils faire, parce que visiblement, lui et Castiel étaient désormais liés par cette histoire?

- Si je comprend bien, tu n'en sais pas plus que nous.

Vex grimaça et se saisit de son téléphone.

- À qui envoies-tu tant de messages? Demanda Castiel.

- Je suis bien obligée de menée mon affaire toute seule, maintenant.

Dean acquiesça en haussant discrètement les sourcils. Lui avait toujours prétendu que s'il quittait la Confrérie, il abandonnerait pour de bon le meurtre. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Vex. Il se rappela alors que lui-même n'était bon qu'à cela. Tuer. C'était sa seule qualité. Il secoua discrètement la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il y avait déjà _trop _pensé.

Il se tourna vers Castiel et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier le fixait intensément comme quand il réfléchissait. Vex était à nouveau plongée dans ses messages et semblait les avoir parfaitement oublié.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête et ils se levèrent. Elle ne daigna même pas leur jeter un coup d'œil.

- Merci pour tes informations Vex, mais oui, tu as raison, vous avez été stupides de croire qu'un truc pareil pourrait bien fonctionner, déclara Castiel.

Il savait que ça allait être dur pour elle et que ces dernières semaines avaient déjà du l'être. Elle avait intégré la Confrérie dès l'âge de 15 ans et était attachée, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas souvent, à tous les membres. Mais Vex était une fille débrouillarde, elle s'en sortirait. Si elle avait décidé de continuer dans le meurtre, c'était son choix et ils n'essaieraient certainement pas de la dissuader. Avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, il était devenu clair que rester avec eux était particulièrement risqué.

Alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à sortir, Dean s'arrêta à côté de Vex, la tête baissé.

- Une dernière chose, je suppose que tu ignore qui a...

Il buta sur cette phrase si claire dans son esprit mais si difficile à prononcer.

- ... tué Elyse? Compléta d'elle-même Vex.

Dean fronça les sourcils et déglutit.

- Non, je ne sais pas, j'étais déjà partie, mais je suppose que c'était de la part de notre cher "employeur".

Dean pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr. Pour quelle autre raison la Confrérie aurait voulu du mal à Elyse. Peu importe qui était à l'origine de tout ça, il allait le trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait que tout ça s'éclaire, il devait bien y avoir une explication.

Il posa chaleureusement sa main sur l'épaule de Vex avant de rejoindre Castiel à l'entrée du bar et, après un regard compréhensif, de sortir dans la nuit maintenant déjà bien entamée.

...

Il rentrèrent au motel et Dean alla immédiatement s'affaler sur son lit. Savoir que le ou les responsables de la mort d'Elyse étaient à leur recherche - les surveillaient du moins - le troublait fortement.

Castiel resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte avant de faire quelques pas vers Dean.

- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on en sache plus, annonça-t-il, ils ne savent sans doute pas qu'on est au courant de ce que nous a dit Vex, on a donc un temps d'avance.

Dean de retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

- On n'a pas le choix, oui. Notre meilleure piste est certainement Estelle.

Castiel acquiesça et vint s'asseoir sur son propre lit, en face de Dean. Celui-ci se releva et se posta de la même manière que son ami. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, ignorant les pensées - bien que semblables - de l'autre. Ils avaient secrètement ce désir qu'ils essayaient avec peine de nier. Et pour ne pas leur faciliter la tâche, ils allaient devoir encore passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien trop pour que leur relation ne demeure ce qu'elle était.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, alternant idées obscènes avec peurs de l'avenir, à chercher du réconfort dans les yeux de l'autre. C'était toxique. S'observer pareillement amplifiait leurs envies mais regarder autre part aurait été si effrayant.

Après ces quelques instants, ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller fumer une dernière cigarette. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment besoin, ils espéraient seulement que cela calmerait leurs esprits. Ils avaient tort, l'inquiétude et le doute ne firent qu'augmenter.

- Raaah! Pesta Dean en écrasant son mégot au sol avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Castiel se débarrassa du sien et le rejoignit, sachant que lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, Dean allait certainement lui poser une question à laquelle il ne saurait répondre.

- Cas, tu peux me dire pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait payer des sommes astronomiques pour nous emmerder?

Il avait vu juste. Castiel soupira et glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et baissa la tête pour essayer de gagner du temps. Il releva les yeux sur un Dean au regard insistant.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on va tenter de savoir, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant.

- Putain, lança Dean avec désolation, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens.

Il se mit à jouer avec les boutons de sa veste pour se distraire, en vain. Ça ne servait à rien de se cacher ou d'éviter le sujet, tôt ou tard, ils devraient faire face à la situation.

- Bon, on n'en saura pas plus en restant traîner ici, termina Dean en se redressant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Castiel lui attrapa le bras, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer une décharge électrique dans leurs deux corps.

- Dean, je te promets qu'on va retrouver celui ou celle qui a tué Elyse.

Ils s'observèrent et Dean comprit que Castiel était sincère, il n'était pas pour autant convaincu qu'ils y arriveraient.

- Ouais, bah, on s'fait pas trop d'illusions.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Castiel en pressant sa main sur celle de son ami et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Dean entra le premier dans la chambre et la première chose qu'il vit fut le corps poignardé de Vex étendu sur son lit. Castiel se posta à ses côtés la seconde d'après et, ensemble, ils contemplèrent la jeune fille, la peur dans le regard, l'esprit et le cœur.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à poster une p'tite review!**

**Merci encore de lire cette fic!**

**(Et désolée de vous infliger encore une mort mais c'était nécessaire ^^)**


	6. Chapitre 6: Simphony of Destruction

_**Destiel AU - À deux contre le monde**_

**Merci à vous de suivre cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews!**

_**Chapitre 6 - Symphony of Destruction**_

Le lendemain, ils partirent à l'aube après n'avoir que très peu dormi. La mort de Vex avait confirmé bien des choses mais elle avait également apporté d'autre questions.

Ils s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver Estelle, étant donné que c'était elle qui semblait posséder toutes les informations. Estelle était heureusement bavarde et elle avait souvent mentionné les endroits où elle se rendait. Ils avaient donc établi une liste de tous les lieux qu'ils devaient vérifier.

Ils devaient premièrement rejoindre le sanctuaire, voir s'ils y trouvaient quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Certes, c'était risqué, mais nécessaire. Ils mettraient certainement plusieurs jours à revenir en ville. Dean avait mal de devoir retourner là où Elyse avait perdu la vie mais, et en partie grâce à Castiel, il se sentait capable de surmonter son chagrin.

Durant le trajet, Castiel avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Dean. Ce dernier était passé par la colère, la tristesse, la folie et enfin, l'affection. Castiel s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi son ami tentait de temps à autres de se rapprocher de lui physiquement. Il s'était rendu compte que ce genre d'envies se manifestaient également chez lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait, mais là n'était pas la question. Castiel avait simplement peur, il était effrayé car il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses à l'égard de qui que ce soit.

Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient surpris mutuellement en train de se jeter des regards indiscrets. Ils s'étaient rapidement détournés, de peur d'avoir montré un intérêt trop prononcé. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Aussi, Castiel avait eu l'idée de dessiner une deuxième fois Dean lors de son sommeil alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Cependant, il s'était retenu car il avait redouté la réaction de son ami.

Il aurait pourtant pu. Dean, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, se mettait immédiatement à observer le portrait que Castiel avait fait de lui. Non pas pour s'admirer, mais pour analyser le doux trait de crayon sur le papier qui semblait refléter tant d'émotions. Il ne comprenait rien à l'art mais il se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit une fois qu'au plus l'objet dessiné attirait l'artiste, au plus l'œuvre serait bien réalisée. Il se sentait en quelques sortes flatté puisque lui et le portrait se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cependant, il avait l'impression que derrière tout cela, se cachait autre chose que du simple attrait.

...

Ils revinrent en ville quatre jours après leur départ de Whiterun. Ils louèrent une chambre dans un motel miteux, semblable aux précédents qu'ils avaient fréquentés jusque là. Dean eut beaucoup de mal à se tenir loin de sa maison avec Elyse. Castiel y était également pour beaucoup, s'il n'avait pas été là, Dean s'y serait certainement rendu.

Dean était allongé sur son lit, les yeux en direction du plafond. Castiel assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce lui jetait des regards furtifs, calculant chaque coup pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dean était certainement en train de penser à Elyse, ce qui le désolait étrangement. Il supposait qu'il ressentait de la jalousie à l'égard de la défunte femme de son ami, mais il préféra écarter cette éventualité.

Ils avaient planifié se rendre au sanctuaire, ensuite à la maison d'Estelle. Certes, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle s'y trouve mais ils recherchaient plus précisément des indices. Sur l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller et sur celui ou ceux qui avaient payé la Confrérie pour leur pourrir la vie.

Il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes avant de devoir partir puisqu'ils avaient fixé l'intrusion dans le sanctuaire à 23h30. Castiel continuait de lancer de discrets coups d'œil à Dean lorsque ce dernier se releva soudainement et se tourna vers lui.

- Cas, promets moi que si ça dégénère, tu t'enfuiras tout seul et tu n'essaieras pas de me retrouver. Promets moi de sauver ta peau.

- Quoi, répondit immédiatement Castiel, non! Non mais ça va pas! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ça!

- C'est moi qui te le demande Cas. Et puis tu as bien vu comment ça c'est passé la dernière fois! Il est hors de question que tu risques à nouveau ta vie comme ça!

- N'essaie pas de me convaincre Dean, c'est inutile. La réponse est non.

Dean examina un instant le visage entre la colère et l'incompréhension de Castiel. Visiblement, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il devrait donc trouver une autre tactique.

- Et bien moi si, avoua-t-il alors. Je te promets que si ça tourne mal, je continuerai seul. Mieux, j'arrêterai de chercher Estelle, je recommencerai une autre vie, sans toi.

Naturellement, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ferait tout pour protéger Castiel. Il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à échanger sa vie contre la sienne. Il ne se sentirait même plus capable de continuer à vivre s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Mais il devait convaincre son ami du contraire, alors il jouerait le jeu.

Ce que Dean venait de dire abattit Castiel, détruisant tous les espoirs qu'il avait sur son passage. Il venait de réaliser que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami - qui représentait en réalité bien plus pour lui - n'étaient pas partagés. Tous ces gestes qu'il avait cru pouvoir interpréter d'une autre manière que de la simple amitié. Il n'en était rien. Il s'était bercé d'illusions. Bien évidemment que Dean ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Comment avait-il pu croire le contraire? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Dean ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'un simple ami.

Castiel hocha donc la tête tout en esquivant le regard de Dean, espérant que ça lui suffirait comme réponse. Il se leva, alla chercher sur la table de chevet son revolver et mit son manteau.

- Autant que ce soit vite réglé, comme ça on n'aura pas à discuter de qui se sacrifierait ou non pour l'autre!

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup plus de rage et de sous-entendus que prévu, il en eu presque peur d'avoir blessé Dean. Pourtant, si c'eut été le cas, ce dernier ne laissa rien transparaître, car il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il prit simplement ses affaires et sortit, laissant le soin à Castiel de refermer la porte derrière eux.

...

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu dans les environs de 23h30. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue où se trouvait le sanctuaire, ils n'eurent donc pas de soucis niveau discrétion. Ils s'étonnèrent que le mot de passe pour entrer soit resté le même. La porte s'ouvrit donc dans un déclic et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était anciennement le lieu le plus sûr qu'ils connaissaient.

L'endroit était désert, pas un seul signe de vie à l'intérieur. Le sanctuaire était visiblement abandonné depuis leur départ. Certains meubles étaient renversés, d'autres troués par ce qui semblaient être des impacts de balles.

Ils parcoururent l'entièreté du bâtiment, trouvant ça et là quelques éléments improbables. Dean remarqua alors une trace de sang au sol. Il l'indiqua à Castiel et ils suivirent les gouttelettes rouges, l'arme sortie. Ils débouchèrent dans une des nombreuses salles et y découvrirent les cadavres de trois policiers. Ils avaient du être tués sur place, la quantité de sang dans le couloir étant bien trop insuffisante.

Ils se rappelèrent alors que Vex leur avait parlé de coups de feu qu'elle avait entendu lors de sa fuite. C'était donc ça. Ils étaient contents que leurs amis en soient sortis indemnes, mais inquiets car ils étaient maintenant leurs ennemis. Si Dean et Castiel devaient affronter d'anciens amis, ou plutôt coéquipiers, ceux qu'ils redoutaient le plus étaient Alec et Jacob. S'ils ne les prenaient pas par surprise, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre ces deux brutes. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne devraient pas se confronter à eux.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver plus facilement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Dean alla dans le bureau d'Estelle et Castiel se rendit dans une des salles communes. Ce dernier lança un dernier un regard désespéré à Dean qui était déjà retourné. Si cela tournait mal pour lui, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Castiel baissa les yeux malgré tout, se doutant qu'il serait inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il pivota sur ses talons et prit la direction de la salle commune.

Dean tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas se tourner vers Castiel. Il devait continuer à jouer le jeu, c'était le seul moyen pour que Cas croit qu'il l'abandonnerait. Il fit donc mine de ne pas sentir son lourd regard sur lui et se mit à fouiller dans le bureau, ressentant chaque pas que faisait son ami comme un nouveau coup de couteau.

Il ne trouva rien dans les tiroirs de la table de bureau, pas plus que dans l'armoire ou dans les nombreux coffres fermés par des codes dont il avait la connaissance. Après de longues minutes, il s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil, analysant la pièce des yeux. Il devait réfléchir, penser à toutes les fois où Estelle aurait pu mentionner un fournisseur de contrats, un endroit dans lequel se réfugier en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle avait bien du commettre une erreur quelque part! Il tournait lentement sur sa chaise, les yeux fermer pour mieux se concentrer, en vain. Rien ne lui vint en tête. Estelle était peut-être plus prévoyante que ce qu'ils ne croyaient. Dans un dernier espoir, il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur un cadre photo posé sur une étagère dans le coin de la pièce. Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? La photo affichait un manoir anglais dans toute sa splendeur. On pouvait également distinguer la mer dans le coin droit de l'image. Carvenik! Se souvint Dean. Estelle leur avait parlé de cet ancien hôtel dans lequel elle se rendait durant ses jeunes années. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, elle avait mentionné qu'il était maintenant abandonné. Elle avait une certaine addiction pour cet endroit et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle s'y soit rendue. C'était très probable même!

Dean se leva, saisit la photo, retira l'image du cadre et la fourra dans sa poche. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il entendit un coup de feu.

...

Castiel, une fois dans la salle commune, expira bruyamment. Il jeta plusieurs regards autour de lui et se demanda par où il pourrait bien commencer. Le nombre de cachettes secrètes dans cette pièce était incalculable, il avait même peur d'en oublier quelques unes. Il entama donc ses recherches. Petites trappes dans le plancher, tiroirs imbriqués les uns dans les autres, boîtiers rendus invisibles par des miroirs. Il les ouvra tous. Rien. Hormis quelques objets de valeur - qu'il récupéra au passage - il ne trouva rien de concluant.

Soudain, il entendit le déclic d'un chargement de pistolet derrière lui. Il releva la tête et instant, ne bougea plus, attendant le moment où une douleur lancinante se déclencherait entre ses omoplates. Comme le coup ne vint pas, il se retourna lentement, découvrant la jeune fille, les bras tendus devant elle, tenant fermement le revolver.

- Roxana? Fit-il sans cacher sa surprise.

- Qui d'autre! Répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Puisqu'elle ne baissa pas son arme, Castiel leva tout doucement les bras en signe de reddition. Que faisait Roxana ici? La fillette de quinze ans avait été recueillie par Estelle et aurait donc du se trouver avec elle. Estelle se trouvait-elle là également?

- Avant que tu ne demandes quoi que ce soit, non je ne suis pas avec Estelle. Elle... Elle m'a abandonnée ici après que les flics soient venus. Je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai rejoint Vex. J'étais avec elle et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que...

Elle se mit soudainement à rire à plein poumons. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que Roxana avait quelques problèmes niveau stabilité mentale mais ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas plus de sens que la raison pour laquelle elle riait.

- Et bien jusqu'à ce que vous vous rameniez tiens. Il a fallu que vous lui adressiez une fois la parole pour qu'elle crève!

- Quoi? Attends Roxana comment ça tu étais avec elle?

- Je suppose qu'elle ne vous a rien dit. La nuit où elle est morte, je suis restée à l'hôtel et elle n'est jamais revenue. J'ai appris sa mort le lendemain par deux commères qui parlaient beaucoup trop fort, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace qui masquait une irrésistible envie de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Castiel après un instant, les yeux rivés sur la petite fille.

- Oh non tu l'es pas, répondit-elle immédiatement en secouant son revolver et en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Roxana, pose au moins ça qu'on discute calmement.

- Je suis dans la merde tu comprends, reprit-elle sans même se préoccuper de la remarque de Castiel. J'ai nulle part où aller, juste assez de fric pour vivre au jour le jour. J'ai aucun contact pour continuer et...

BANG! Une balle sortie de nulle part fusa et vint se loger dans la tempe droite de Roxana. Elle s'effondra à terre et Castiel fit volte face en direction du couloir. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Alec, un fusil bien plus puissant qu'un revolver à la main. Il tira un deuxième coup et manqua Castiel de près. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour et prit la fuite en direction du second couloir qui l'amènerait vers la sortie.

- CAS! Entendit-il crier au loin tandis qu'Alec se mit à sa poursuite. C'était Dean, il en était sûr.

Dean cria une deuxième fois, il se rapprochait de la salle commune où Castiel était censé s'être rendu. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Jacob qui braqua sur lui deux pistolet et se mit à tirer. Dean esquiva de peu les coups en virant dans un couloir sur la gauche. Ce sanctuaire était un véritable labyrinthe. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas s'y perdrait. S'ils débutaient une course poursuite dans un tel endroit, cela durerait des heures. Il devait impérativement retrouver Castiel et sortir d'ici. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne.

Castiel sortit son propre revolver de sa poche et commença à tirer derrière lui sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Il entendit un cri et jugea qu'il avait du toucher Alec qui était maintenant son adversaire. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, il devait retrouver Dean.

- DEAN! Hurla-t-il, espérant obtenir une réponse.

Il n'entendit que des coups de feux, des pas accélérés et son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il tourna encore une fois dans un autre couloir et aperçu une des issues secondaires.

- CAS, VA T'EN! Lui sembla crier Dean lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie.

La voix venait de la gauche. Il visualisa mentalement le plan du sanctuaire aussi vite que si sa vie en dépendait - ce qui était en effet le cas - et se rappela qu'il y avait également une issue de ce côté là.

Il vida les balles qui lui restait sur son assaillant qui n'avait pas cessé de le poursuivre et poussa la porte à l'aide de son épaule, débouchant sur le chemin qui croisait perpendiculairement la rue principale. Une fois à l'extérieur, il eut le temps d'avancer d'un pas avant de se faire propulser vers l'avant par une explosion qui avait lieu derrière lui. Il virevolta comme un pantin et atterrit lourdement sur le sentier. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais se releva malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans toutes ses articulations. Le bâtiment était en feu, laissant s'échapper une immense traînée de fumée noire dans le ciel. Ils avaient complètement oublié le système qui avait été mis en place dans le sanctuaire. Si trop de coups de feu avaient lieu dans le bâtiment, le détecteur de sons déclencherait les bombes cachées dans le sol et les murs du sanctuaire. Ce système existait au cas où les flics auraient découvert l'endroit et un affrontement se serait déroulé. Les informations qu'ils possédaient seraient alors détruites.

Castiel s'assit d'abord, tentant de capter autre chose que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et les cercles multicolores devant ses yeux. Il s'aida de ses mains et se percha sur ses jambes. Il devait retrouver Dean. Cette pensée le motiva et il retrouva ses capacités plus rapidement qu'espéré. Il regarda sur sa droite mais ne vit que le croisement désert entre le chemin et la rue. Il se tourna alors vers la gauche et aperçut dans la nuit noire le corps de Dean étendu sur le sol éclairé par la lumière des flammes.

Il se mit à courir et, comme par miracle, le corps se mit à bouger. Dean semblait se redresser avec énormément de difficulté. Lorsqu'il remarqua son ami qui accourrait vers lui, il tenta de se lever sans succès. Castiel, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin Dean, se jeta au sol, l'attrapant dans ses bras. Il le serra vivement avant de se dégager pour observer son visage. Il était indemne, seul de la suie recouvrait en partie ses joues et son front.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément. Castiel réalisa alors que Dean ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait tenté de le retrouver.

Ils haletaient et leurs esprits étaient encore considérablement brouillés par le choc. Pourtant, ils n'eurent aucunes hésitations lorsqu'ils se jetèrent sur la bouche de l'autre. Ils craignaient d'être séparés encore une fois et ne laisseraient jamais une telle chose arriver. Leurs mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à se délivrer de semaines d'attentes et d'appréhensions. Le baiser n'avait rien de délicieux ni même d'agréable étant donné que la poussière, la suie et la sueur s'y étaient mêlés. Seul comptait là le sentiment et l'émotion. La colère qu'ils ressentaient envers eux-mêmes pour avoir eu l'idée de se disperser. La joie de s'être retrouvés après ce qui aurait pu être leurs derniers instants. Et enfin, l'amour qu'ils partageaient sans le savoir depuis toujours.

**Aaaah! Enfiiin! Voilà, on y est enfin! À bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
